Love Remains the Same
by strawberrynotes
Summary: After all of their mistakes, downfalls, fights; one single moment makes everything clear. The definition of love is everywhere you look. -one-shot. To Sophie,  the reason for my very existence.


_Rated: K_

_Dedicated to: Sophie; a poet and a work of colorful art. :)_

_A/N: Hello! ;D I've worked really hard on this one-shot, and I'm a little nervous to see if you all will like this...so, it would be delightful for you to read and review. :) Thanks!_

_To Sophie, _

_the reason for my very existence._

_I wrote this for someone who has a very special place in my heart. My dearest Fifi [**blissfuldaydreamer**]. My apple. ;') I went ahead with a little romance/angst (there is hardly any angst, really). It best fits my mood. :P I wrote this for you and only you, love. And I honestly don't care if you're the only one who reads this. That, for me, will definitely be enough. :) You, love, are incredibly special to me! I love you! And when you love someone, do you ever truly forget them? Of course not. They're in your heart. Forever. :") And your name is forever graved into my heart, I'm afraid. ;'D Anyways, I hope you will love this, dear. *hugs* iloveyouwithallmyheartfifi. :")_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Remains the Same<strong>

_The scene is set; the beautiful princess is locked away in her dreadful tower, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her prince charming. And when he finally makes his grand entrance after sleighing the evil dragon, he sweeps her off her feet and into his strong, muscular arms. And at that moment, she puckers her lips and…_

_"Ow!" 10-year-old Sonny Munroe falls on the wood of her tree house on her bottom with a loud thud. "Chad!"_

_Ladies and gentlemen, our Prince Charming; Chad Dylan Goldfarb._

_"Sorry," his arms immediately rise in a surrender position, but the grin on his face widens._

_Sonny's eyes roll as she stands while swiping the dirt off her dazzling blue dress. "Why did you drop me?"_

_Her demand is pretty simple to answer. "You were too heavy." he casually shrugs his shoulders._

_"Excuse me?" she asks incredulously, her brown eyes growing wide in shock._

_Chad stares at her with innocent eyes and a teasing smile playing at his lips. "You heard me."_

_After a moment of staring intently into his sparkly blue eyes, Sonny gives in with a huff. "Fine."_

_"Fine." he nods confidently._

_She glares at him, the disdain in her eyes mirroring on her face. "Good."_

_"Good." Chad's enticing smile slowly fades to anger._

_Sonny's gaze falls to her feet before she looks up an asks, "Are we good?"_

_"Oh, we're so—"_

**_A thousand times I've seen you standing_**

**_Gravity like a lunar landing_**

**_Make me want to run 'til I find you_**

_**Shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all I hear**_

"Good."

With that last four letter word spoken, they both turn away from each other in disgust.

He stares at her despairingly – just 10 feet away. He doesn't know why or how, but he can feel himself moving towards her. Because when she's around, it's not gravity holding him to the ground – it's her. He runs to her from across the parking lot and when his lips crash onto hers with fervent passion, the world no longer exists around them. And in that moment, with the rain falling down on them, their heartbeats are synchronized. They realize that even though they're utterly furious with each other, they just can't stay that way. And after a passionate kiss—everything feels right again. As if they're previous fight never even happened.

"This probably isn't the greatest time…" he slowly releases his grip on her and lowers himself down on one knee. "But I love you. And the truth is, that's all I really know. Will you marry me, Sonny?" Her arms are wrapped around him tightly in a soothing embrace, but his question goes unanswered.

**_Everything we know fades to black_**

**_Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending_**

"Happy birthday, Sonny." Chad kisses her head softly as he holds her in his arms.

She blushes and looks up at him. "You're so corny," A pause. "You did all this…for me." Her eyes followed her finger as she traced the checkered pattern of the blanket beneath them. A romantic, candle light dinner on the beach, beside the palm tree sparkling with bright, twinkling lights (Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do cheap). It was…perfect. "I never thought you'd be that boyfriend." Sonny says with a smile.

"Oh believe me, I'm not. Just the CDC charm that — Hey, hey," Chad stops mid-sentence to wipe away a tear on her cheek. "What's wrong? I thought you loved my corny side,"

His stupid smile causes her to giggle. But her expression turns serious as she wipes her hand across her face, sniffling. "I don't deserve you, Chad. I really don't."

Chad gently turns her to face him with his fingers tips on her chin. "Didn't bring any Kleenexs, but…" After wiping away a fallen tear, "But as long as I'm the one who gets to catch all your tears..." A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and he leans in so she can share that smile. Her lips linger on his after the kiss, and he can feel the smirk growing on her lips. She pulls away completely and settles back against him, resting her head on his chest. They both gaze at the stars, wondering what's up there.

"Yes," The sound of her soft voice invades Chad's blissful thoughts.

"Yes, what?" he mumbles, genuinely confused.

Sonny watches the tiny specks in the sky fall, almost as if they were chasing each other. "That night when we were fighting, and you asked me to marry you, out of the blue..." she inhales and exhales. "I didn't say anything because I was stupid. Really, really stupid. And scared. That's why I did the only thing I could think of; I held on." He can't see her face, but he's intently watching her. "What I'm trying to say is…" The brunette's eyes fall closed and she smiles before opening them again, and lifting her eyes to look at him. "Yes, Chad, I'll marry you."

A moment of silence before Chad chuckles and says, "Sonny Munroe. Always one step ahead of the game," Sonny opens her mouth to question him, but he places a finger on her lips to silence her altogether. All her confusion disappears and is replaced with shock when he pulls a ring out of his jean pocket.

"Chad..." her voice is soft and pleasantly surprised.

"I've never met a girl," Chad starts, smiling. "that said yes before the guy even popped the question. Well, second time around. But I guess that's what makes you so special, Munroe."

Sonny cheeks are suffused with color as she smiles contently, twirling the ring on her finger. "They're going to kill us, you know that right?"

He nods while chuckling, placing a gentle kiss to her soft brown hair. "At least we're going down together…"

She rolls her eyes at him, smiling at his joke. Discussing all the consequences with Chad was…easy—simple. Almost nice, minus his sarcasm. They know that nothing can take away their love for each other, and the rest of the world would just have to get used to hearing Sonny Cooper.

**_I never thought that i had any more to give _**

**_Pushing me so far _**

**_Here I am without you _**

**_Drink to all that we have lost, _**

**_Mistakes that we have made _**

**_Everything will change, _**

**_Love remains the same_**

They're fighting again. Of course.

"What the hell, Chad?" Sonny throws her hands in the air, dropping the tabloid on the coffee table next to his reclined feet, finally having enough.

He turns to her as she sits down next to him with one final huff. "Sonny, I swear I didn't say a thing about…this—"he reassures her, gesturing towards the magazine with an earnest face. "Really, you're just over-reacting—"

This only makes her even more furious. "Over-reacting? The whole entire universe is convinced I'm pregnant—no thanks to you—and I'm over-reacting?"

Chad nods at her, as if this is making sense and her harsh tone means nothing. He gingerly picks up the magazine and flips through the pages of rumors until he finally finds the right one. "Ah, here it is," Clearing his throat, his begins reading. "Comedic Sonny Munroe and actor...of his greatest generation—"he adds what is needed quickly, "Chad Dylan Cooper have announced their surprising news; Sonny Munroe is pregnant. And they'll be carrying him home in the baby carriage..." Chad's voice trails off as his finishes.

"And you find nothing wrong with that article?" Sonny asks incredulously, glaring at him through squinted eyes.

"I mean, not really." He responds lightly, ignoring her anger altogether. "It's not exactly what either of us said, but, they can only assume we're getting married because…"

That did it. "Because I got knocked up?" She explodes, and he can almost imagine smoke coming out of her ears.

"Listen," Chad turns to her completely, his voice soft and reassuring. "it may seem bad now, but—"

"Chad, I am pregnant." Sonny cuts him off, getting the words out as fast as possible.

His first reaction was what she expected; shock. But after a few minutes, it registers and he smirks. "So that's why all the mood swings…"

Her eyes rolls back and she slaps his arm just hard enough for it to hurt. "I tell you I'm carrying your child and that's all you have to say?"

Her expression; her cocked eyebrow, her smile. It was enough to make him lean forward and kiss her until they were both in need of oxygen.

"So," Sonny began slowly, biting her lower lip. "you're happy about this?"

"Absolutely,"

She nods, smiling shyly.

But Chad wasn't done yet. "Now we don't have to correct them on the pregnancy."

He'd earned himself another slap on the arm for that.

"I love you, Sonny. More than anything in the world." He tells her by way of making up, granting himself a long, tongue-tiring kiss.

**_Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending _**

**_Too much time to love defending, you and I are done pretending_**

**_I never thought that i had any more to give _**

**_You're pushing me so far here am without you _**

**_Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made _**

**_Everything will change, everything will change_**

Sonny and Chad exchange vows and slip on the rings. "I do." are the same two words they speak, smiling with tears. And after their passionate kiss in front of all their family and friends, Chad picks her up (literally sweeping her off her feet), and carries her down the aisle, and out of the church.

Sonny grins, half excited and half terrified. "What, Chad—where are we going?"

Chad only smiles. "Anywhere. Just as long as your by my side."

She laughs. "Just because I've always believed in fairytales—like Cinderella and Prince Charming, it doesn't mean I want that kind of life."

He sighs in relief. "Good. Because I always thought we were more like Edward and Bella."

Sonny rolls her eyes before grinning at him. "Too bad I'm team Jacob."

**_Oh, I..._**

**_This could last forever_**

**_Oh, I..._**

**_We could last forever_**

_"Ummm...err," Chad hesitates to seal their fake marriage in the tree house with a kiss, resulting in Sonny rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "What? You're a girl; you have cooties."_

_"Should've just kissed the frog…" Sonny mumbles under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear._

_"What did you say?" he asks her, incredulous._

_She stands on her tippy-toes to meet his fiery gaze. "You heard me, Goldfarb."_

_"Did I, Sonny? Did I really?" Chad smirks as her blood boils at his memorable quote._

_"Yes, you did! Really!" her nostrils flared._

_He chuckles at the sight before turning serious again. "What do you know about cooties, anyways?"_

_"I know cooties don't exist," Sonny replies matter-of-factly._

_The determination in Chad's eyes doesn't waver, there was no rumination when he knew he was right. "And how would you know that?"_

_"Because it's a cover-up word." She smiles gleefully, knowing she's right. "Boys say they're scared of "cooties" but they really mean love."_

_"Yeah, right." He snorts his sarcasm._

_The brunette nods vigorously, oblivious to his tone. "Love," announces Sonny, twirling in her ocean blue dress with delight. "an intense feeling of deep affection." A pause. "But it's somehow more than that. More than the fairytales, the bed-time stories, more than anything we could ever imagine. True love is most of the time accidental, but you fall on purpose. Because you know that person will catch you – no matter what." She finishes shyly, her statements explicit._

_After hearing her speech of the definition "love", Chad grabs her hand, smiling as he leads her down from the tree house._

_"Where are we going?" Sonny asks him curiously while being tugged behind._

_He looks back at her and grins before picking up his pace. "To our happy ending, silly."_

**_Love remains the same_**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Terribly cheesy, OOC, and pointless...but that's alright with me. Review, if you would be so kind. But, if not, just let me know some way or another your thoughts on this. Thanks! :)_

_My dear, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! Just a little friendship present from me to you! Now, I await the arrival of the FANTASTIC one-shot you're writing for me. :") You're an amazing writer and poet, love, never forget it! Love you, Sophie! :)_

_~ck_

_P.S. So...does anyone know if Demi is coming back to SWAC? Because there's a rumor going around she's said she's not going to (and that means no CHADDY either!). Let me know? :)_


End file.
